


Till death do us part / 直到死亡将我们分开

by as_usual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_usual/pseuds/as_usual
Summary: “不，我是说，我们已经过了那个阶段。”





	Till death do us part / 直到死亡将我们分开

**Author's Note:**

> 如你们所见，在这个宇宙梅林只是被炸断了腿。
> 
> 一点傻白甜的日常。

当艾格西抱怨人手不足的时候，哈利冷酷的划掉了梅林参与外勤的可能性。

“不，艾格西，只有三分之一个梅林也不行。”

哈利不需要艾格西提醒，也知道梅林设计机械腿时考虑了从开啤酒瓶到切割防弹玻璃等各种可能的任务情形，搭载了自主学习迭代超过百万次的集群智慧，并号称它半小时内能黑的进世界上任何系统（“如果远程连接服务器的话只要五分钟！”），全部功能比十把瑞士军刀加起来都多。

即便如此，也不行。

 

“我们划分内勤工作人员和外勤圆桌骑士是有原因的，一般人说一个内勤或者一个外勤，三分之一个外勤？就算你没进公学念书，我认为英国的基础教育系统还没有崩溃到这种地步，连人都数不清楚？

“我建议你好好享受这个难得的假期，迎娶公主之后的冗杂日常恐怕不适合写进童话里。”

艾格西发出了一声哀鸣，贵族礼仪虽然不是他的知识短板，可他一点都不享受这些，刚刚结束的任务已经让他身心俱疲，一想到三小时后的晚宴和舞会，艾格西真的希望梅林能开发出什么装置，让自己的大脑进入自动巡航模式，贵族们的闲聊再复杂，也不会比伦敦的交通更棘手。

 

“享受假期的时候，别忘了你的任务报告。替我向公主问好。”梅林适时提醒艾格西。

“提前几秒钟释放导弹而已，损失只有停车场，没有附带人员伤亡。 我打赌，哈利炸了整栋楼也没写报告。”艾格西说到最后声音低了下去，听起来可怜巴巴，有点撒娇的意味。

“你说得对，哈利是那么做的。现在，去享受你的假期，记得写报告。”

“否则呢？”

“否则你下次任务只有指纹解锁的手枪可以用。”梅林镜片中艾格西的视窗晃了晃，然后被切断了连接。

艾格西悻悻思忖着自己可真是拿人的手短，除了摇头、叹气、记得写报告，他真不知道还有什么好做的。

 

“你干嘛拒绝艾格西的提议。”

“统计数据告诉我，你经常带来噩运”。

哈利看过梅林的体能测试数据，好的让人没法相信他只是个军需官， 成日蜷缩在地下室同键盘、屏幕、服务器为伍。并且半小时前，哈利亲自在梅林的床上验证了这些数据的真实性——梅林确实没有利用职权之便伪造结果。

可是每当外勤任务牵扯到梅林，十有八九意味着糟糕的结果。

“这种统计方式不合理，我不需要提醒你，多么绝望的情况下才会让军需官参与外勤。”

 

哈利假装没看到梅林的白眼，只是慢条斯理的放下了马克杯（装饰着白底黑字的“No.”）“我讨厌脱脂牛奶。”

“没错，你讨厌脱脂牛奶并且喝掉了一整盒。”  
“那不是因为脱脂牛奶，只因为这是最后一盒。”哈利动作优雅的喝空了马克杯，然后情不自禁的皱了皱眉头。“代糖，脱脂牛奶，黑咖啡或者红茶，钢切麦片，鸡胸肉还有西兰花。梅林，我的男友到底是个什么样的怪物？”

“注重保持身材的普通办公室职员罢了。我到现在也没搞清你为什么只在冬天才有心情谈恋爱，无论如何，还轮不到保质期只有一个冬天的男友来评论我的饮食。”

“我觉得你挺享受这件事的，我应该给你留出来半年的时间以充分计划、思考新的告白方式。”

“诚实的说，我比较喜欢直接上床的那次。半年是不是有点太长了？你严重低估了我的头脑。”

“考虑到你的日常面对世界末日，背地里还要同时开发五种不同功能的须后水。不，我没低估你的头脑，只是觉得你挺忙的，没时间思考这个。”哈利倚进沙发角落，太阳报在他手中窸窣作响。

梅林呷了一口没有牛奶的红茶，“而你跟我分手二十次，还是常年用我的地址订太阳报？”

“你总不希望圆桌骑士的地址因为订阅娱乐小报而暴露吧。”哈利兴致勃勃的翻看报纸，甚至没费心抬头。

“哈利，有时候我真的怀念那个因为尴尬而不愿疏散地铁乘客的你。”

“梅林，尴尬感是英国人的核心民族情感。”

 

一阵沉默，直到梅林清了清喉咙。

“鉴于我们最近各死过一次，‘直到死亡将我们分开’，连死亡也没做到这一点，你不觉得该有些什么改变吗？”

“改变什么？”报纸翻到了最后一版，哈利顺手将它放在了茶几上，跟内壁挂了奶沫的马克杯相依为命。

梅林低头盯着杯底，几个侥幸通过漏网的碎茶叶沉浮不定，“我，你。每年分一次手。之类的。”

 

“这是求婚吗？”

“不，我说了，我俩已经过了‘直至死亡将我们分开’的阶段。”

“那这是什么？”哈利饶有兴致，二郎腿换了个方向。

“嗯，不知道。”梅林克制住挑起眉头的冲动，哈利说他只有心虚的时候才会瞪眼睛。

“好。”

“什么？”梅林抬起头，眉毛下意识的立了起来。

“我说，好。”

 

Fin.


End file.
